The invention relates to reels for holding a tape and particularly to reels particularly adapted to handle magnetic tape such as that used in various sound systems as well as automatic data processing applications. The prior art includes a variety of reels such as that typically used in reel to reel and cassette recording apparatus. Frequently such apparatus has included a radially extending opening to permit a user to observe a quantity of tape remaining on the reel. In other constructions a transparent or transluscent side is provided for the reel to permit observation of the quantity of tape on the reel. Such apparatus while assisting in the visual observation of the quantity of tape remaining on the reel and a means to grasp the reel does not provide a means for controlling the amount of tape which passes therefrom in the normal operation of the reel.
It ia a primary object of the invention to provide apparatus which will permit the user thereof to control selectively various amounts of tape which may be unspooled from a given reel.
It is another object of the invention to provide such apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.